Aleri Aren
Aleri Aren is a Dunmer guard. She is located on the ground floor of the Guard Quarters of the Royal Palace in Mournhold near the exits to the Royal Palace Courtyard. She serves as a member of the Royal Guard and wears a full set of Royal Guard Armor. Background Serving in the Royal Guard has some tradition in Aleri Aren's family, as her mother and grandmother already were serving the King. The family is also a member of the same Great House as the former King, House Hlaalu. Aleri Aren has served under King Llethan and is now serving King Helseth and his mother Barenziah. The events of the quest "Disloyalty Among the Guards" reveal that she is not loyal to her new King. Interactions Disloyalty Among the Guards Tienius Delitian, the Captain of the Royal Guard, asks the Nerevarine to find out whether there is any disloyalty towards King Helseth among his guards. Aleri Aren betrays nothing in direct conversation. However, Ivulen Irano, who behaves very suspiciously, direct the Nerevarine to her with information he want them to hold back from their superior. Even more indiscriminating is a Handwritten note found beside Ivueln Irano's chest, mentioning Aleri Aren in a way that suggests she is having secret meetings with Ivulen Irano and a third guard. Inventory *Exclusive Restore Health (5x) *Royal Guard Boots *Royal Guard Cuirass *Royal Guard Greaves *Royal Guard Helm *Royal Guard Left Gauntlet *Royal Guard Left Pauldron *Royal Guard Right Gauntlet *Royal Guard Right Pauldron Abilities *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary: 50 pts for 60 sec on self Dialogue ;Disloyalty Among the Guards "I wouldn't have expected to see the Nerevarine here in Mournhold." :join the Royal Guard "I've been a Royal Guard all my life, and so was my mother and her mother. I served King Llethan for many years, and now I'll serve King Helseth. Long live the King, and long live the Emperor. It's none of my business, of course, but why do you want to be a guard? You look like you've done well enough for yourself as an adventurer." :Ask about King Llethan. "What about him? He was what he was. He was the king, and my noble lord, and I served him faithfully." :Ask about King Helseth. "It is my honor to serve King Helseth and Queen Barenziah." :Mention your Hlaalu connections. "I see. My ancestors have all been Hlaalu.... But my primary loyalty, of course, is to King Helseth." After talking to Ivulen Irano: "I wouldn't have expected to see the Nerevarine here in Mournhold." :join the Royal Guard "I've been a Royal Guard all my life, and so was my mother and her mother. I served King Llethan for many years, and now I'll serve King Helseth. Long live the King, and long live the Emperor. It's none of my business, of course, but why do you want to be a guard? You look like you've done well enough for yourself as an adventurer." ::"Mention your Hlaalu connections." "He what? Ivulen Irano told you to tell me about your Hlaalu connections? And told you NOT to tell Tienius Delitian? I have no idea what that's all about. Are you sure you heard him right? He's not the brightest star in the sky... he gets confused sometimes. I wouldn't worry about it. I'll talk to Ivulen Irano later when I get a chance. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Appearances * de:Aleri Aren fr:Aléri Aren pl:Aleri Aren ru:Алери Арен uk:Алері Арен